El mundo es horrible
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Bucky cree que el mundo es horrible, pero Wanda es hermosa para él. Especialmente en medio de la guerra. Especialmente en medio de su dolor.
**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo Marvel solo pudo ser creado por esa mente maestra llamada Stan Lee. Yo solo soy una triste chica que intenta tomar prestado sus personajes y crear historias para entretener a quien desee leer._

 _La canción es **The world is ugly** de **My Chemical Romance**._

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Este fic participa del reto #15 "Love songs sucks" del foro La torre Stark._

* * *

Bucky conoce a Wanda en medio de la guerra. Se miran y parecen conocerse de inmediato. Su mirada dice todo. El Soldado de invierno y la Bruja escarlata. Ambos pueden ser un equipo luego de la primera sonrisa; una loca y otra oscura.

Ambos caen en el amor casi igual de rápido; así de loco y oscuro. Quizás porque sus pasados tristes son obvios a simple vista: muñecas con marcas de cortes en ella, miedo a ser tocado en él. Miedo, desconfianza y ojos brillando como los de animales que fueron demasiado apaleados.

Risas suaves, besos rápidos y apoyo silencioso. Dulce, dulce amor.

Lástima que el mundo sea como es.

Su presente se vuelve tan turbio como están acostumbrados. Hay Steve y hay Clint (es verdad). Y ahora se tienen el uno al otro también. Muchos motivos, casi demasiados, para encontrarse en una guerra a la que se rendirían en otro momento.

Van a seguir, van a luchar, van a ser todo lo que se supone y se defenderán en el proceso. No retrocederán, no lo harán.

Mientras que en la vereda del frente hay un discurso sobre seguridad y reglas necesarias. Un discurso hipócrita y autocomplaciente que no creen. Que cuarta libertades y mata futuros.

 ** _Estos son los ojos y las mentiras de quien las toma_**

 ** _Estos son sus corazones, pero sus corazones no laten como el nuestro  
Se queman porque todos tienen miedo_**

Ahora son rebeldes. Luchan, corren, se esconden y vuelven a luchar. A veces separados, a veces codo a codo. Se tienen, es lo que importa. Él sonríe y ella responde igual. No importa que haya un ejército buscándolos en una cacería por sus cabezas. Marcando sus pasos.

 ** _Para cada uno de nosotros, hay un ejército de ellos_**

 ** _Pero nunca lucharás sola_**

 ** _Yo solo quiero que sepas_**

 _ **Que el mundo es horrible**_

 ** _Pero eres hermosa para mí_**

 ** _Bueno, qué piensas de mí ahora (ahora)_**

Debieron separarse. Porque Steve lo dijo. Él los mantenía en una lucha lucida, sin bajas innecesarias, sin arriesgarse más de lo que ya lo hacían (como si eso fuera posible).

No hay despedida. No como les hubiera gustado. Ironman los emboscaría esa noche, así que debían correr. Un abrazo, un beso y una mirada que intentó decirlo todo. Quizás sin mucho éxito, quizás dejando sus gargantas ardiendo y los ojos picando.

 ** _Estas son las noches y las luces que se desvanecen_**

 ** _Estas son las palabras, pero las palabras no salen_**

 ** _Se queman porque son difíciles de decir_**

Días y noches enteros. Ellos no vuelven a verse, temiendo que la próxima vez sea en funerales. Temiendo que seguirán perdiendo lo que aman.

 ** _Por cada sol en su defecto, hay un día después_**

 ** _Aunque estoy vacío cuando te vas_**

 ** _Yo sólo quiero que lo sepas_**

 _ **Que el mundo es horrible**_

 ** _Pero eres hermosa para mí_**

 ** _¿Estás pensando en mí?_**

 ** _¿Al igual que estoy pensando en ti?_**

Bucky pelea, con uñas y dientes, con la firme idea de regresar. Tiene a Wanda, tiene motivos, la quiere a su lado y solo lo puede lograr si esta guerra termina.

Con cada golpe recuerda la despedida, esa que no fue suficiente, el sabor de Wanda, la suplica que no formuló para que se quedara a su lado. Ese deseo intenso de no soltarla nunca, de gritar para tenerla cerca y poder protegerla como quisiera.

Imagina cartas que nunca escribe, porque sabe que no puede enviarlas, porque la pondrán en peligro y eso no es una opción.

Él tiene un plan: sobrevivir a una pelea a la vez. Cada una es un paso más cerca de Wanda. Cada una es una oportunidad de sentarse a pensar con fuerza un mensaje que espera, tristemente, que ella pueda leer a distancia, gracias a su don.

 ** _Me gustaría decir que lo siento, aunque…_**

 ** _Aunque yo realmente necesito irme_**

 ** _Yo sólo quiero que lo sepas_**

 _ **Yo solo quiero que lo sepas**_

 ** _Yo solo quiero que lo sepas_**

 ** _Estoy pensando en ti todas las noches, todos los días_**

Bucky mira al ejército que lo enfrenta. Le repugna sus falsas promesas, le repugna saber que ellos lo alejan de Wanda, que buscan hacerle daño a los únicos seres que aún ama. A ella, a Steve.

"Tienen miedo. Son patéticos".

 ** _Estos son los ojos y las mentiras de quien las toma_**

 ** _Estos son sus corazones, pero sus corazones no laten como el nuestro  
Se queman porque todos tienen miedo_**

 ** _Cuando mis latidos son dos veces más fuertes_**

A veces piensa que realmente morirá. Que prometió en vano su regreso, que esto es demasiado para él.

En esos momentos, piensa en lo feo que es el mundo. Tan oscuro y egoísta. Un sinsentido que lo atormenta y lo quiere muerto por alguna razón que no comprende del todo.

 _ **Porque el mundo es horrible**_

 ** _Pero eres hermosa para mí_**

 ** _¿Estás pensando en mí?_**

 ** _¿Al igual que estoy pensando en ti?_**

Se ríe ronco antes de arremeter con un nuevo golpe. Porque está exhausto, pero eso no quiere decir que se rendirá.

 ** _Me gustaría decir que lo siento, aunque…_**

 ** _Aunque yo realmente necesito irme_**

 ** _Yo solo quiero que sepas_**

 ** _Que el mundo es horrible (yo sólo quiero que sepas)_**

 ** _Pero eres hermosa para mí (yo sólo quiero que sepas)_**

 ** _¿Estás pensando en mí?_**

Recibe un nuevo golpe y cae al suelo.

Tal vez fue demasiado. Tiene frío, siente que se acabó.

Suspira apesadumbrado. Y su último esfuerzo es comunicarse con Wanda, con esos mensajes mentales que tal vez nunca llegan, pero no es como si le importara en ese momento, desangrándose por su herida.

Quiere disculparse. Quiere recordarle que la ama. Quiere recordarle el horrible agujero que es el mundo y la hermosa flor que es ella.

Pero algo nuevo aparece en su mente. Algo angustioso y loco. Algo como Wanda.

Y él lo comprende, ella está ahí, lee su mente, al fin están juntos otra vez.

 ** _Deja de llorar, sientes impotencia_**

 ** _Seca tus ojos y empieza a creer_**

 ** _Es una cosa que ellos nunca te quitarán_**

"Te amo" —piensa con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

Oye gritos, siguen los golpes y explosiones. Algo tira de él, pero la bruma de la inconsciencia ya lo arrastró.

"Es muy tarde"

—Ni se te ocurra —dice la voz. No es en su cabeza. No es frágil, no es suplicante. Es una orden. Es Wanda, junto a él, ordenándole que sobreviva.

Ella está ahí, peleando, manteniéndolo con vida.

 ** _(Y nunca vamos a ser los mismos_**

 ** _Como fantasmas en la nieve_**

 ** _Como fantasmas en el sol)_**

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _siento que le faltó mucho, pero no sé qué diablos me sucede. Y amo los finales abiertos, me gustan y punto XD_

 _Tuve este problema de no saber si dejar la letra de la canción en el inglés original o traducirla, pero finalmente me decidí por el español, para no perder la fluidez de la lectura. Pueden decirme qué opinan al respecto._

 _Crítica, comentario, tomatazo y opiniones en la cajita de comentarios. Ya lo saben._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
